


Hungry Lin

by alazyheracross



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, true love fic, yanglin is the only ship!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alazyheracross/pseuds/alazyheracross
Summary: "Lin walked over to the window and reflected on her wild surroundings. The clouds danced like running rabbits.""Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Yang . Yang was a stupid gamer with vast elbows and fat feet."





	Hungry Lin

Lin had always loved damp London with its victorious, vigilant volcanoes. It was a place where she felt sleepy.

She was a hungry, clumsy, brandy drinker with feathery elbows and ruddy feet. Her friends saw her as a grated, gentle gamer. Once, she had even made a cup of tea for a knowledgeable toddler. That's the sort of woman he was.

Lin walked over to the window and reflected on her wild surroundings. The clouds danced like running rabbits.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Yang. Yang was a stupid gamer with vast elbows and fat feet.

Lin gulped. She was not prepared for Yang.

As Lin stepped outside and Yang came closer, she could see the zany glint in his eye.

Yang gazed with the affection of 7647 proud fine foxes. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want some more Twitter followers."

Lin looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the magic guillotine. "Yang, I shrunk the kids," she replied.

They looked at each other with sparkly feelings, like two gentle, great giraffes skipping at a very selfish funeral, which had indie music playing in the background and two tactless uncles sleeping to the beat.

Lin regarded yang's vast elbows and fat feet. "I feel the same way!" revealed Lin with a delighted grin.

Yang looked calm, his emotions blushing like a helpful, harsh hawk.

Then Yang came inside for a nice glass of brandy.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fic dedicated to twitter user @ichirios! we love you lin!! stan yanglin!!


End file.
